


What You'd Do to Me Tonight

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breathplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: @doineedtohaveawordwithyouon tumblr.Title from Dinner and Diatribes by Hozier, of course.





	What You'd Do to Me Tonight

Phil’s got Dan pressed up against the inside of their bedroom door, kissing him breathless. One of his hands slides under the hem of Dan’s shirt and over the smooth skin of his lower back, cool against the heat he finds there. His other is fumbling with the button on Dan’s jeans, trying to pop it open. Dan’s plump bottom lip is caught between Phil’s teeth and then he’s licking into Dan’s mouth, tasting of the ale they’d had at the pub with their team, celebrating a successful merch shoot.

Phil’s been subtly touching him all night. His hand on the small of Dan’s back getting out of the taxi at the pub. His knee pressing against Dan’s under the table. His fingers trailing up Dan’s thigh after his second bottle of ale. He’s been giving him that look, too. The one that tells Dan he’s going to be on his knees before the night’s over. 

And he wants it. He wants Phil looking down at him with the same cool and cocky expression he’d had on his face in the photos they’d taken of him in that black t-shirt. He doesn’t get that very often. They’re usually equals in bed and Phil is often gentle and sweet.

But that’s not what Dan wants tonight and by the way Phil is nipping at his jaw, and then his earring, and then down his neck, he can tell it’s not what Phil wants either. He can’t help but gasp when Phil finds that place on his throat, the one he’d swear was connected directly to his cock, and he feels himself go hard as Phil sucks at the skin there and worries it with his teeth. There’s no concern about leaving marks just now and Dan tilts his head to the side to give Phil better access.

One of Phil’s large hands is gripping Dan’s hip now, hard, and his knee is between Dan’s thighs, just this side of rough. Dan wants him to be rough, wants him to take control, wants to get fucked, but most of all he wants to make Phil come.

Phil’s mouth has migrated to the opposite side of Dan’s neck and he’s finally got his jeans unfastened. He slips his hand inside Dan’s pants to encircle his cock. Dan lets out a moan at his touch and slowly fucks into Phil’s fist. He feels incredible. After all this time Phil knows exactly how to touch Dan to drive him mad, but Dan knows Phil as well. He knows how to get what he wants. So, he puts his lips to Phil’s ear and moans the words they rarely use these days.

“Mm, feels so good. _Sir_.”

Phil’s breath catches at the words and his hand pauses on Dan’s cock. 

“You’re sure?”

Dan nods, knowing Phil would never hurt him more than he likes. He looks into Phil’s eyes, making sure he knows that this is what Dan wants.

“Green for go, red for stop. I want this. I want you to use me.”

Phil squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, gathering himself, and when he opens them again, they’re dark and just a little cold. 

“On your knees then, mouth open, stick out your tongue.”

Happy he’s playing along; Dan hurriedly kicks off his shoes and drops to his knees on the hard wooden floor at Phil’s feet. He looks up at Phil through long lashes and sticks out his bubblegum pink tongue, flattened in the way he knows Phil likes. As he watches, Phil unsnaps his jeans and pushes them down his thighs, his pants going with them. His hand moves to stroke his cock as he looks down at Dan. It’s just what Dan has wanted all evening and it sends a thrill through him to get it. Phil looking at him smugly, as though what Dan wants and needs doesn’t matter to him in the slightest, and he’s simply a means to an end.  

Phil has a pretty cock, long and thick and pink. Dan’s mouth waters just looking at it. He moves closer and lays the tip of it on Dan’s tongue.

“Suck me off. Do a good job and maybe I’ll let you come tonight.”

Dan whimpers at the thought and reaches forward to circle thumb and forefinger around the base of Phil’s cock to hold him steady, He swirls his tongue around the tip and gives little licks to the ridge at the base of it, a move known to have Phil begging in seconds.

Not tonight though. Tonight, Phil’s not making it easy. He looks down at Dan with icy blue eyes and demands more from him.

“Take me all the way down.”

Dan blinks up at him in surprise. He doesn’t deep throat Phil often. One thing fan fiction had gotten right was Phil’s size, and it wasn’t easy for Dan to take him all in. Still, Phil had demanded it of him, and Dan wanted nothing more than to please the man standing over him, arms crossed over his broad chest, waiting for Dan to move. So, he does. Just not in the way Phil expects. Not right away.

He takes just the head of Phil’s cock between his lips and arrows his tongue into the slit, lapping up the wetness he finds there, further evidence that Phil is just as into this as Dan. He takes in a little more, mouth hot and wet, before pulling off again. Then he does it again, and again, until Phil’s breathing has quickened, and his hands are fisted at his sides.

“Dan”, he grinds out, “stop being a fucking tease and suck me properly. Now.”

The authority in his tone has Dan’s neglected cock twitching for attention and he reaches down to press a hand between his thighs.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Phil asks, sharply.

Dan pulls his hand away and stutters, “N-No, sir.”

Swallowing thickly, eyes downcast, he mumbles, “I’m sorry”.

Phil hums low in his throat and Dan shivers, knowing there will be consequences for his behaviour later.

“Get on with it.”

So, Dan does, no more teasing. He starts off slow, knowing deepthroating Phil isn’t something he can do without working up to it. He takes Phil in halfway, flattens his tongue and licks along the ridge on the underside of Phil’s dick as he pulls off again. He repeats this move a few more times, taking deep breaths and taking Phil deeper each time until he feels him hit the back of his throat and he gags a little. Dan can feel Phil swell at the sounds he makes, and he reaches forward to card both hands through Dan’s curls. He doesn’t push or pull, he just waits, lets Dan take his time. 

Dan closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and swallows around Phil. He hears Phil hiss and feels his grip on his hair tighten, but he doesn’t otherwise move. Even when they’re playing, he’s careful with Dan.

“That’s good, baby, nice and slow.” he reassures Dan in that deep voice, the one that sends shivers down his spine and butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

But Dan doesn’t want praise and gentleness. He wants Phil to be rough, to not care, to use him up. So, he pulls off his cock with an obscene slurping sound, lips wet and shiny with a mix of spit and Phil’s precome, and he waits for Phil to look down at him again. His eyes meet Dan’s with concern, but before he can speak Dan reaches down and takes his own cock in hand, deliberately disobeying Phil’s order. He arches a brow at Phil in challenge and watches as Phil’s jaw tightens.

“Colour,” Phil growls and Dan bites back a grin at his victory.

“Solid green.” 

Then the hands in his hair grasp it painfully and he’s pulled roughly forward onto Phil’s cock.

There’s nothing he can do but try to breathe deeply and make things hot and wet and good for Phil, as his face is fucked with no thought to his comfort. The sounds filling the room echo in Dan’s ears. Phil’s moans, his own quiet gagging when Phil hits the back of his throat, the slurping sounds as he sucks every time Phil withdraws.

Dan’s not sure how long it goes on. Long enough that he reaches that quiet place in his mind that he doesn’t always reach when Phil’s being sweet. Long enough that when Phil says he’s going to come, it takes Dan a moment to understand him. And then Phil’s coming down his throat with a long, low moan, thrusting erratically as he does, his hands falling from Dan’s curls to grasp his shoulders, steadying himself. Dan swallows him down, his own cock hanging achingly untouched between his thighs.

Phil’s eyes meet his, dark and hot, only a sliver of blue around pupils gone huge. He lifts his hands from Dan’s shoulders and straightens to stand tall over him, pulling his jeans back on. Dan thinks they’re done for the night then, could weep at the thought of not getting to finish, not being allowed to come.

“I should leave you like that”, Phil says icily as Dan looks up at him.

“On the floor, painfully hard. I should make you stay there awhile, the taste of my come in your mouth, your knees aching. That could be your punishment for disobeying me. Do you think that’s what I should do?”

“No!” Dan says it quickly, grasping at the possibility of more, voice rough, wrecked from Phil’s cock.

“No?” Phil says tightly, and Dan realizes his mistake.

“No, _sir_. Please. Let me-”

But Phil cuts him off mid-sentence.

“On the bed, on your back, now.”

Dan moves fast, not giving Phil time to change his mind. He strips off his clothes and lays on their bed, watching as Phil digs through their bedside drawer. Apparently finding what he’s looking for, he tosses a bottle of lube to Dan, where it lands beside him on the bed.

“Finger yourself open while I watch.” But rather than joining Dan on the bed, he sits, waiting, face impassive, in the chair pointed toward it.

Dan knows this is meant to be his punishment, that Phil knows he prefers when Phil preps him for fucking. But Phil knows something else about Dan, as well. Phil knows he loves to be watched. It’s why that chair is facing their bed, after all. Tonight, Dan puts on a show.

He doesn’t touch the lube at first, decides to take his time, to see how far Phil can be pushed. He starts with lifting his arms to card his hands through his curls, arching his back, the movement drawing Phil’s attention to his face, his chest and stomach, his cock. Dan moans at the stretch of his muscles after being on the floor for so long, dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks, and from the corner of his eye he sees Phil shift in his chair at the sound. Pleased, he drags his hands from his hair to coast down over his neck, onto his chest, where they rest while he turns his head to meet Phil’s gaze. He licks his lips, nice and slow, and watches as Phil’s eyes trace the movement of his tongue.

“What should I do now, sir?”, he asks in a small voice.

When Phil doesn’t answer at first, Dan expects him to repeat his earlier order, but instead he clears his throat.

“Play with your nipples.”

It’s a tone that brooks no argument, not that Dan has any plans to argue. His hands trail along his chest to hover over his nipples and, making certain Phil is watching, he grasps and rolls them between his fingers. He’s rough with it, knows what gets him off, the amount of pressure he needs. The fact that Phil has ordered him to do this makes it doubly good and his eyes drift shut with the pleasure of it.

“Harder.” He hears Phil say, voice gruff, obviously affected by the view.

Dan obeys, tightening his grip, and lets out a hiss at the sting of pleasure his own fingers bring him. His hips lift from the bed, seeking friction, touch, anything to soothe the ache between his legs.

“Enough.”

Dan’s eyes fly open in surprise at the command, not expecting to be told to stop so soon, but he flattens his hands on his chest and waits to be told what to do next. He doesn’t have to wait long.

“Now get the lube and do what I told you to do at the start.”

Risking another glance at Phil as he reaches for the bottle, Dan sees that Phil’s discarded his jeans and black t-shirt, and he’s stroking his cock as he watches Dan move. He finds the sight impossibly hot and, suddenly, he’s not interested in dragging this out anymore. He wants Phil inside him _now._

Phil’s voice startles Dan out of thoughts of Phil pounding into him when he says,

“No touching your dick. That’s mine for the night and I don’t want your hands on it.”

The idea has Dan’s eyes sliding shut again as he reaches behind himself and works in a finger while Phil watches.

“Look at me.”  

Dan hears the slightest waver in his voice, one he wouldn’t notice if he didn’t know Phil so intimately. He’d just about reached his limit Dan thinks, as he meets Phil’s eyes. It hadn’t taken as long as he’d expected.

His eyes hold Phil’s as he works in a second finger, arching back to take it in, moaning at the feeling of fullness it brings him, with the bonus of getting under Phil’s skin.

“Another. Add a third.” Phil’s voice is strained, his hand strokes over his cock faster, and he takes his bottom lip between his teeth as Dan watches.

Dan takes his hand away to add more lube, brings his slickened fingers to his entrance and works in three, panting a bit at the stretch. They go on like that for a moment, Phil’s hand on his dick, Dan fingering himself, eyes locked on each other, until Phil stands and moves to lay on his back on the bed next to Dan. The sudden movement gives Dan pause and he turns his head to meet Phil’s eyes, arching a brow in question.

“Pass me the lube and keep going,” Phil grinds out and Dan, obeying, watches as Phil pours the lube over his fingers and slicks them over his dick, hissing a bit at the chill. 

“Dan?”

He drags his gaze away from where Phil is fisting his cock and meets his eyes. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and he nods.

“Get up here and ride me.”

Dan wastes no time in straddling Phil, knees on the bed at his hips, hands flat on his chest. He takes a moment to stroke his hands over the firm muscle he finds there, trailing fingers over Phil’s shoulders and down his biceps. He's always found Phil sexy as hell, but these newly developed muscles…

“Dan.”

Phil startles him out of his thoughts and he brings his hands back to Phil's chest for balance, then reaches between them with one hand to align Phil's cock with his ass. He starts slow. Even with a lot of lube, and a good amount of preparation, Phil still stretches him out and Dan can't take him in quickly. Phil's eyes are on Dan’s, his bottom lip is between his teeth, and his hands are fisted at his sides, trying to stay still, to not rush him.

Dan takes a deep breath and releases it with a whimper when Phil finally bottoms out inside him. He gives a strangled moan, his eyes falling shut, and Dan knows he feels good around his cock. He's still not touching Dan though, and that won't do.

“Please. I need your hands on me.” He hears the hint of a whine in his voice and knows Phil hears it, too.

Phil opens his eyes to meet Dan's, and to his surprise he doesn't reprimand him for not addressing him properly. Instead his hands grip Dan's hips and lifts them until just the head of his cock still rests in Dan's ass, then shift to pull him back down, hard. He does it again, and again, and it takes Dan's breath away, not just this show of Phil's strength, but being fucked so hard and deep. Then Dan takes over, fucking himself on Phil's cock, while Phil lifts his hips to meet him, both moaning every time Phil bottoms out.

Phil's hands leave Dan's hips to stroke up his stomach and smooth over his chest. When they find Dan’s nipples, he rolls them between his fingers and Dan feels an answering pull low in his belly. Then Phil’s sliding his arms around Dan and pulling him down against him. He stops moving as their chests meet and Phil takes advantage of the proximity to kiss him deeply, tongue like silk in Dan’s mouth, the best thing he’s ever tasted. He’s lost in the kiss until he feels the slap of a hand on his ass and Phil’s smile against his lips.

“You-” he starts, but Phil puts a finger to his lips to quiet him.

“No talking, just fucking.”

He lifts his hips and manages to graze over a spot inside Dan that has his entire body tingling and his cock going impossibly harder. He thinks he won’t be able to take much more, thinks it might kill him not to come soon. So, he sits back and starts to ride Phil’s cock in earnest, taking him deep and at just the right angle to have him brushing against that spot with every single move. He’s panting now, chasing his orgasm, wanting so badly to come, and then he feels Phil’s hand stroking his cock and nearly does. But Phil doesn’t focus there long and instead reaches up with both hands to gently encircle Dan’s neck.

“Colour?” Phil rasps, his long fingers flexing on Dan’s throat.

He’s asking if Dan wants him to tighten his grip, to restrict his breathing. It’s something they’ve only tried once or twice. Something Phil hates having done to him, and something that Dan rather enjoys on occasion. He wants it now; wants the added intensity he knows it will bring.

He’s not stopped moving, not stopped fucking himself on Phil, and he’s so _close…_

“Green,” he breathes. “Please. Green.”

Phil closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again, he looks straight into Dan’s as he applies just the right amount of pressure to Dan’s throat, and only for a few seconds. But in those seconds Dan’s entire world narrows down to the color of Phil’s eyes, the _whoosh_ of his own heartbeat in his ears, the pulsing of Phil’s cock in his ass as he comes. And then Dan is coming too, shooting over Phil’s chest and stomach, feeling as though he might never stop. Phil releases the hold he has on Dan’s throat and Dan gasps, taking in lungfuls of air. Weak and trembling from the intensity of his orgasm he collapses on top of Phil, who mummers comforting words and smoothes his hands over Dan’s damp back until he feels steady again. He rolls off Phil and onto his back, where he stares at the ceiling a moment before looking over at Phil. He’s a mess, but so is Dan. They grin at each other and Dan starts to giggle.

“Ya know what, mate? I think I might just be on team black t-shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> @doineedtohaveawordwithyou on tumblr. 
> 
> Title from Dinner and Diatribes by Hozier, of course.


End file.
